A guardiã de Konoha
by MariMahe
Summary: Uma jovem Otaku, que acaba de terminar um namoro de cinco anos, vai para o Japão fazer uma especialização. Em sua primeira visita a um templo budista no meio de uma floresta ela se perde em meio a névoa. Para sua surpresa já não está mais no Japão mas nas redondeza de Konoha. Ela então decide tentar salvar seus personagens favoritos. Amores e guerras serão seus desafios.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Sonho ou Pesadelo

Sara estava extasiada admirando as belas lanternas vermelhas que enfeitavam o templo budista que estava visitava.

Ela havia conseguido uma bolsa para fazer seis meses de especialização numa Faculdade de Design no Japão. Era seu primeiro dia de passeio no país, exceto é claro sua ida a Akihabara onde comprou seu exemplar para colecionadores de Naruto (coisa que fez assim que desembarcou em Tóquio), e ela se deliciava com a atmosfera misteriosa e calma do entardecer.

O templo ficava um pouco isolado no meio de uma floresta. Fora preciso viajar por duas horas de trem a partir de Tóquio e mais quarenta minutos de caminhada numa trilha sossegada até chegar às escadarias que davam acesso ao templo. Sara tirava fotos de todos os ângulos e detalhes do lugar até que seu celular ficou sem bateria e, apesar de estar praticamente sozinha, ela não sentia medo. Estava feliz por finalmente conhecer um pouco mais da cultura que tanto a encantava. Mesmo antes do intercambio se tornar uma realidade, ela juntava dinheiro, estudava o idioma e ansiava pelo dia em que viajaria para Tóquio. Após do fim abrupto do namoro de cinco anos, levando-se em conta que ela estava com 27 anos, transformara esta viagem em algo ainda mais especial: uma chance para recomeçar.

O tempo passava silenciosamente, enquanto ela admiravaa paisagem perdida em seus pensamentos, uma estrela cadente riscou o céu que começava a se tingir de rosa. O que se seguiu foi como uma chuva de estrelas e Sara começou a sentir que era hora de partir senão a caminhada seria muito escura apesar das lanternas. O céu que estava limpo e calmo começou a fechar anunciando uma tempestade inesperada.

Vasculhando a mochila cheia das compras de mais cedo várias lingeries, mangás, biscoitinhos de panda, spray de pimenta. Tudo menos uma guarda chuva. Quando estava na trilha encoberta pelas árvores um clarão iluminou o céu próximo a um aglomerado de casinhas de madeiras e esculturas de pedra que pareciam grandes sapos. Em seguida uma forte névoa cegou completamente o caminho. Sara tateava o ar tentando manter-se no que ela imaginava ser a trilha. Ela já caminhava por um bom tempo quando decidiu sentar-se e aguardar o amanhecer. Ela estava molhada, cansada e com frio. O Suéter de lã colado ao corpo, o jeans e a sapatilha encharcados. Recostou-se numa arvore grossa imaginando se haviam animais selvagens por lá, comeu seus biscoitinhos em formato de panda e adormeceu segurando o spray de pimenta já um pouco febril.

Abriu os olhos assustada escutando a voz de dois homens caminhando em sua direção. Algo lhe dizia que o melhor seria permanecer anônima. Para sua infelicidade, como surgidos das sombras os dois homens apareceram bem próximos a ela. Eles vestiam roupas que lembravam cosplay, mas ela não soube identificar de que. Sabiam que eram algum time de ninjas. Usavam um símbolo que ela reconhecia.

"País do Som! São fãs de Naruto, talvez isso seja bom." Ela tentava se convencer apesar da expressão ameaçadora da dupla.

\- O que uma mulher tão bonita está fazendo viajando sozinha? – Um deles disse com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

\- De onde você vem? – O outro mais sério que estava bem próximo a ela falou verozmente.

\- Eu venho de Tóquio, mas sou Brasileira... – ela estava muito nervosa e tentava manter uma distncia segura dos homens que se aproximavam cada vez mais apesar de demonstrar não estar entendendo nada do que ela queria dizer.

\- Então você é do tipo engraçadinha?! Não acho que você esteja em condição de mentir para nós! Você está próxima a Konoha, você é de lá?

"Será que eu deveria embarcar nessa brincadeira? Essa piada realmente não tem a menor graça..."

\- Ah, mas vocês são do país do Som...- ela tentou sorrir com naturalidade – Devem servir ao Orochimaru então nós não estamos no mesmo time...

Nesse momento a expressão deles ficou realmente séria. Eles se aproximaram e ela sentiu um pequeno objeto pontiagudo próximo a garganta enquanto ele segurava com força sua cabeça.

\- Fale logo quem é você e o que você sabe sobre o Orochimaru?

\- Calma, não precisa me segurar assim. Meu nome é Sara. Eu não sei nada sobre ele... Apenas o nome. Todo mundo sabe o nome dele. Um dos três legendários... – Sara tentava se acalmar enquanto avaliava a situação. A conclusão era óbvia: ela iria morrer. A questão era como ela iria morrer. Mesmo que ela lutasse com eles, mesmo tendo noções de Box, Jiu jitsu e era boa em kung fu, não poderia vencer dois homens que estavam armados. Ainda sim decidiu morrer honrosamente. Colocou a mochila no chão e prendeu os longos cabelos cacheados num rabo.

Por alguma razão os dois homens a olharam como se estivessem intimidados enquanto ela se posicionava de forma defensiva.

\- O que você pensa em fazer? – Um dos homens perguntou incrédulo.

\- Eu não penso em fazer nada. Quero apenas seguir o meu caminho.

\- Acho que seu caminho acaba aqui docinho!

O homem com a kunai avançou em direção a Sarah que lançou uma imensa nuvem de spray de pimenta diretamente nos olhos dele, segurou o pulso dele com as duas mãos girando o pulso dele, levando o braço dele para costas. Já imobilizado ela roubou a kunai das mãos do Shinobi do som e cravou com violência em seu pescoço. Um esguicho de sangue marcou o rosto e corpo de Sarah. Antes que ela pudesse pensar no que acabara de fazer o outro ninja salta para cima dela derrubando-a no chão enquanto apontava a kunai em direção ao seu pescoço.

\- Sua vadia! Você matou meu irmão!

Ela tentava de todo modo inverter a posição e recebeu um pequeno corte no colo. Depois que rolaram pelo chão ela consegui ficar por cima do ninja e dar dois golpes diretos na face dele. O ninja jogava areia nos olhos dela e a imobilizou com violência enquanto a segurava pelos cabelos.

\- Eu vou te matar lentamente... – ele encostava o rosto dela numa árvore e prendeu as mãos dela para o alto com uma espécie de linha de chakra. Quando ele se levantava para se despir e violentá-la um som como de um raio corta o ar.

Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo ela sentiu as linhas se afrouxarem e seus braços ficarem livres. Assim que se virou sentiu uma kunai em seu pescoço e a face encoberta de um ninja bem próximo ao dela.

\- Não se mova ou serei obrigado a te matar.

\- Kakashi !?

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Sara antes de desmaiar. Quando ela acordou já estava num quarto de hospital, porém percebeu que não estava sozinha. Dois shinobis mascarados estavam postados ao lado da cama dela. Assim que ela despertou foi levada para uma sala sem janelas e pequena. Um shiboni com uma grande cicatriz e um lenço preto na cabeça a olhava com olhos impiedoso. Ela já sabia o que iria acontecer e ficou desesperada com a idéia de ser torturada pela aldeia que tanto amava.

\- Ibiki... – Ela sussurava sem pensar.

\- Quem é você e por que você sabe o meu nome?

\- Meu nome é Sara e tudo que eu tenho que dizer é extremamente confidencial. Eu gostaria de falar diretamente para a Tsunade já que isso é de suma importância para a segurança de Konoha.

\- E por que eu iria te obedecer se eu posso descobrir por mim mesmo?

\- Por que talvez o que eu tenho para dizer só possa ser ouvido pelo Hokage e ninguém mais.

O olhar de Sara era tão determinado e sincero que Ibiki decidiu conversar com Tsunade. Se houvesse uma ponta de arrogância sequer ele não teria essa reação. Mas sua lealdade à vila da Folha exigia que ele fosse cuidadoso.

Tsunade entrou com a expressão séria e encontrou Sara adormecida, o corpo coberto por feridas, a péle muito branca e o cabelo louro escuro estavam cobertos por lama e sangue. Os grandes olhos verdes se abriram e encaravam com curiosidade a bela Hokage.

\- Nossa, ela parece ser mais nova que eu! – Mais uma vez Sara pensava em voz alta. Tudo para ela ainda parecia inacreditável. Não fosse a dor que sentia no momento pensaria se tratar de um sonho.

\- O que você tem para me falar garota?

\- Tsunade-sama o que eu tenho para dizer é absolutamente inacreditável e ao mesmo tempo muito importante. Eu posso falar qualquer coisa na frente dele?

\- Sim, todos os Shinobis da folha são confiáveis.

\- Uhm, por onde começar?! Meu nome é Sara Goes e eu não sou do mundo de vocês. No mundo de onde eu venho havia um mangá, que é tipo um livro com desenhos, que contava toda a história da Vila da Folha através de um personagem, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade engoliu em seco e socou a mesa onde estava sentada com tanta força que a despedaçou por inteiro.

\- Você realmente espera que eu acredite nessa merda!

\- Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Eu sei sobre os fundadores de konoha seu sobre você e o Dan. Não sei em que época nós estamos... O Pain já invadiu a vila?

\- Quem?!

\- Então ainda não aconteceu... O Naruto já voltou do treinamento com o Jiraya-sama?

\- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu.

\- Ok, o que você quer saber?

\- Tudo! Tudo que você sabe!

\- Nossa mais isso levaria meses! O mangá teve 700 capitulos mais 10 filmes e mais os fillers do anime... – Sara tentava calcular a quantidade de coisas que sabia sobre Naruto - Ibiki, você tem um irmão que abandonou a vila e que conheceu o Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura quando foram fazer uma missão numa vila... Não lembro o nome... Se não me falha a memória ele teve alguma relação com sua cicatriz... Uma coisa com fogo... Não lembro mais os detalhes...

Ibiki parecia atônito com a série de informações que apesar de imprecisas eram corretas. Tsunade extremamente preocupada pede que ele verifique se ela realmente não trabalha para alguma outra vila e diz que procurará Inoichi.

Sara não conseguia precisar quanto tempo ficara nas mãos de Ibiki, mas todo seu corpo estava severamente machucado. Nada se comparava com a dor de seu coração. Ser torturada por aqueles que ela tanto amava. Uma indignação imensa começava a brotar em sua alma. Uma raiva que dava forças.

Ela foi levada para uma nova sala que ela reconheceu como sendo a sala que Inoichi entra na mente de Hanare ainda no Naruto Clássico. Quando ela já estava presa numa espécie de caixa que deixa apenas sua cabeça para fora Tsunada, Shikaku e Inoichi entraram na sala.

Por um instante Sara esqueceu o ódio que estava sentindo por Tsunade e se encantou ao reconhecer os dois shinobis. Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto machucado da jovem.

\- Que bom que você finalmente chegou! Essa é a única forma de você verificar a verdade já que nada que eu dizer será levado em consideração... – A fala dela estava ofegante ainda resultado as horas sem comer e da sessão de tortura.

Inoichi vasculhou a mente de Sara por horas. E relatou diversas coisas pra Shikaku e Tsunade desde detalhes sobre o mundo em que ela vivia, o fato dela ter uma gato chamado kakashi e as diversas informações que ela tinha não só sobre a Vila da Folha como quanto as quatro outras grandes nações.

Os três se reuniram numa sala separada por um vidro enquanto discutiam a situação e decidiam o que fazer. Tsunade orientou que eles a levassem a sala de reuniões da Anbu dentro de alguns instantes e enquanto isso ordenou que um grupo de Shinobis se unissem a eles.

Sara andava com dificuldade escoltada por Inoich e Shikaku para sala onde os outros shinobis estavam reunidos. Ela pôde facilmente reconhecer Genma, Shizune, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Assuma e Kakashi. Havia também um Hyuga de cabelos longos que ela não sabia quem era.

Todos ficaram espantados quando viram uma jovem mulher vestindo uma calça comprida escura, uma blusa de frio que parecia ter sido azul claro colada no corpo. Tudo sujo de sangue e rasgado ao ponto de deixar uma camiseta colada à mostra em alguns lugares, assim como as rendas da lingerie aparecendo através dos rasgos. Kakashi sabia que isso era fruto de tortura uma vez que ela não estava assim quando ele a entregou a Anbu. Com mãos tremulas e suja a jovem soltou os cabelos que ainda estavam presos num rabo desarrumado, após ver seu reflexo num vidro soltando um suspiro longo.

Tsunade deu a palavra a Shikaku que explicou com detalhes o que ocorrera e concluiu de forma resumida e precisa a situação.

\- Resumindo ela é uma grande aliada que vem de outro mundo e sabe mais sobre nós que nós mesmos.

Tsunade vendo que Sara se movia com dificuldade graças às inúmeras feridas espalhadas sobre o corpo fez menção de tocá-la para cura-la com chackra.

\- Não me toque! Lembre-se que a maioria dessas feridas foram causadas por você... É bom para eu me lembrar como vocês tratam as pessoas por aqui... Por isso que os Hokages daqui acumulam uma série de erros... Por isso vocês espalham o ódio entre as outras nações!

\- Você tem que entender, é uma questão de segurança...

Antes que Tsunade pudesse completar Sara continuou cheia de ressentimento com uma lagrima escorrendo e marcando ainda mais o rosto sujo de sangue e lama.

\- Questão de segurança?! Você poderia ter chamado o Inoichi antes do Ibiki! Essa seria a lógica! É assim que você trata as pessoas suspeitas? Culpadas até que se prove o contrário?! É por isso que vocês dizimaram o clã Uchiha? É por isso que deixaram uma criança crescer sem saber quem eram seus pais? Ser maltratada dia após dia por um povo ignorante e ingrato? Você realmente se preocupa com quem? Segurança de konoha... Eles também eram parte de Konoha!

\- O que você está falando?

Sara então respira fundo e explica toda a situação de Itachi e como Sasuke será importante para o futuro. Tsunade escuta tudo horrorizada principalmente quando Sara menciona as atrocidades de Danzou e seu envolvimento com Orochimaru.

-Nossa! Acho que minha cabeça vai explodir. Entenda, eu tenho que verificar essas informações.

\- sim. Algumas coisas são tão fantásticas que nem eu consigo acreditar que realmente irão acontecer. Estou disposta a relatar tudo que eu sei, mas gostaria de pedir que você me ajudasse a encontrar Itachi e trazer tanto ele quanto Sasuke para vila para restaurar o clã Uchiha. Devolver o distrito Uchiha para eles e contar para toda a cidade que Itachi é na verdade um herói. Na verdade existem algumas pessoas que eu gostaria salvar. Mas primeiro gostaria de confirmar algumas informações. Já aconteceu o exame Chunnim na vila da areia?

\- Esta para acontecer em cerca de um mês.

\- Eu gostaria de relatar com detalhes tudo que eu sei, se tudo se confirmar nós podemos pensar em longo prazo. Mas algumas pessoas eu gostaria de salvar. Corrigir algumas injustiças... Mas gostaria de manter isso em segredo até a confirmação para evitar que algumas pessoas sofram antes da hora. Se me permitir gostaria de conversar algumas coisas apenas com Inoichi (que coletará os dados) o Shikaku que é um grande estrategista e... você que é a Hokage.

Tsunade não podia ignorar o desprazer de Sara no que se referia a ela naquele momento.

\- Hai. Parece o mais sensato a fazer Tsunade. – Shikaku ponderou.

\- E o que vocês vão fazer comigo, me manter presa até o dia e depois me matar? – Sara mantinha um tom irônico apesar do olhar forte e desafiador.

-Aff...- Tsunade bufou impaciente – Até quando você vai jogar na minha cara o meu erro...Desculpe-me eu não deveria ter te torturado... Não, você não ficará presa, mas ao mesmo tempo não pode ficar vagando por ai sem proteção. Até que a Anko volte da missão dela você ficará na casa do Kakashi. Acho melhor as sessões serem por lá, Inoichi. Depois temos que inventar uma história para ela... Não dá para ela surgir do nada. Não podemos levantar suspeita para o maldito do Danzou. Talvez podemos inventar que ela é namorada do Kakashi... – Tsunade começava a falar mais baixo pensando qual seria a melhor opção.

\- Ridículo, isso chamaria ainda mais atenção para mim! Pelo menos segundo o mangá o kakashi não tem uma namorada, mas tem várias mulheres interessada nele... Se de repente surgir uma mulher morando na casa dele e ainda por cima uma amante!? Isso vai causar muita fofoca! Vão querer saber de onde eu venho etc... Eu tenho uma idéia... Apesar de ser um pouco injusta com uma pessoa...

Sara parecia pensativa e claramente com dor de cabeça já que colocava as mãos na têmpora toda a hora.

\- Prossiga... – Disse Tsunade.

\- Bem, eu poderia ser filha do Jiraya... Ele é conhecido como mulherengo... Então poderíamos dizer que minha mãe me criou como se fosse filha de alguém que ela casou após ter um caso com o Jiraya. E que só me contou no leito de morte... E me falou para procurá-lo em Konoha.

Shikaku e Tsunade pareciam estar aprovando o plano.

\- Isso poderia justificar eu andar com você e cercada por ninjas de elite uma fez que o Jiraya é um dos ninjas legendários é natural que eu seja um alvo para os inimigos. Então eu poderia ficar na casa da Anko a pedido seu até que ele retorne... E teríamos que arrumar um jeito desse segredo virar uma fofoca em Konoha. Assim todo mundo saberia mas não poderia comentar muito a respeito. Além disso achariam natural se eu hesitasse quando fosse inquirida sobre minha vida...

\- Essa é uma ótima idéia...

\- E quando ele voltar, nós podemos fingir que fizemos o teste de DNA e ele não é meu pai... Ai por piedade vocês me deixaram viver em konoha... A única falha que precisamos corrigir é o fato de eu não conhecer a fundo nenhuma outra vila. Seria bom que vocês me mostrassem informações sobre alguma vila pouco conhecida e erma para eu poder fingir que vim de lá... E também alguma habilidade para eu me manter... Eu não sei como uma pessoa como eu poderia se sustentar por aqui... Ai!...

A cabeça de Sara começou a doer com muita intensidade. Sua face estava cada vez mais pálida apesar da sujeira e quando ela estava prestes a desmaiar Kakashi a segurou.

Shizune se aproximou de Sara e começou a curar suas feridas.

\- Kurenai, por favor, pegue algumas roupas para ela e venha comigo. Irei tratar suas feridas e levá-la pra tomar um banho.

\- Obrigada! – Sara falou com um sorriso doce.

Enquanto as três estiveram fora Tsunade combinava os detalhes com os demais.

\- Tsunade, acho que a proposta dela é a melhor. Se me permitir depois eu posso transferir algumas informações que tenho da cidade de minha bisavó, Vila da semente, que é bem pequena e rural para justificar o isolamento da família dela.

\- Hai! Kakashi, sua casa tem dois quartos, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Sua missão é deixá-la em segurança em sua casa até que Anko retorne. Serão apenas dois dias. Durante esse período seria melhor que ela ficasse apenas em casa. Pode levá-la para sair após o anoitecer para ela se sentir menos rebelde... E tente ensinar controle de chackra para ela. Ela liberou uma quantia absurda de Chakra quando estava com raiva de mim. Tenho o pressentimento que ela pode ser bem forte.

\- Tsunade-sama, quando eu a encontrei ela estava confrontando dois ninjas do som que fugiram do grupo maior que eu havia enfrentado. Eu só não interferi imediatamente que ela estava liberando um chakra tão poderoso que eu pensei que ela também era uma ninja.

\- Depois eu quero um relatório detalhado de tudo isso.

\- Hai.

\- Deixe ela descansar até amanhã pela tarde. Então recomeçamos.

Sara, agora limpa com os cabelos molhados e soltos vestindo uma kimono que parecia pertencer a alguém com seios menores, estava quase irreconhecível para todos, exceto para Kakashi que tinha a visto antes da luta com os dois shinobis do Som.

\- Kakashi, por favor leve a para sua casa o mais rápido que conseguir. Seria bom que ninguém a visse e já é manhã.

\- Hai.

\- Nem preciso dizer que tudo isso é um segredo absoluto que não deve ser comentado com ninguém fora as pessoas que já estão aqui. Depois informarei a historia toda para que possam ajudar a sustentar. Podem voltar para suas atividades normais.

Todos sabiam que normalidade seria a última coisa que o dia prometia!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pacto selado

\- Sara nós precisamos ser rápidos e você não me parece estar em condições disso por isso eu terei que te carregar

\- Hai. – Sara ainda se esforçava para não encarar Kakashi e sorver todos os detalhes dele. Tudo parecia inacreditável para ela. "Como isso pode ser verdade?!"

\- Por favor, segure-se em mim.

Assim que ela passou suas mãos envolta do corpo dele, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os dois simplesmente apareceram na porta de um apartamento. Ela sabia que haviam se movido por que sentiu o vento cortar seu rosto, mas foi tudo tão rápido que parecia que tinham sido teletransportados para lá.

-Uhm, seu apartamento sempre foi esse? O que eu vi parecia ter apenas um comodo...

Quando ela percebeu já havia feito a pergunta e tão logo proferiu as palavras se arrependeu. Não queria ser intrometida ou inconveniente.

\- Ah, me desculpe Kakashi... As vezes me esqueço que você acabou de me conhecer apesar de eu já te conhecer a anos... – Ela fez uma leve reverencia mas sentiu-se tonta e precisou ser socorrida por ele.

\- Tudo bem. Sente-se aqui. – Ele colocou-a num pequeno sofá de dois lugares que mais lembrava uma banco com encosto coberto por almofadas macias na base e no encosto. – Depois que Orochimaru tentou invadir Konoha, meu apartamento ficou destruído assim como grande parte da cidade. A proprietária decidiu ampliá-lo. Obviamente o aluguel ficou mais caro, mas como eu já morava aqui resolvi permanecer... Venha que vou te mostrar o quarto que você ficará.

O apartamento consistia numa pequena sala com diversas estantes de livros e, para o espanto de Sara, uma televisão que ficava de frente para o banco/sofá. A sala e a cozinha faziam um L. A cozinha que ficava a esquerda era bem equipada, lembrava a sua própria cozinha no quarto que alugara para passar o período que viveria no Japão, com uma mesinha pequena com quatro cadeiras que ficava entre a cozinha e a sala. Havia uma grande janela sobre a pia e outra de frente a mesinha. Ambas tinham floreiras. O lado direito tinha 3 portas. Entre os dois quartos Havia um banheiroque, comparado aos quartos que eram praticamente um colchão alto de solteiro sobre o tatame e um armário de duas portas no quarto de hóspedes. O quarto de Kakashi era bem parecido com o que Sara vira no anime, uma cama larga de solteiro com algumas estantes de livros e uma armário ao lado da porta. O Banheiro era surpreendentemente grande. Tinha um chuveiro e uma banheira pequena. Os ladrilhos eram azul escuro. A Cortina do banheiro era fosca mas translúcida. A pequena pia e o sanitário eram brancos.

\- Kakashi, será que você teria alguma coisa de comer. Não sei a quanto tempo estou aqui mas a última coisa que comi foi na noite anterior ao dia em que te vi... Eu estou com muita fome.

\- Eu vou preparar um pouco de comida... Se você comer proteínas agora pode sentir mal estar...

\- Obrigada...

Enquanto ele preparava uma espécie de ensopado Sara aproveitou para olhar os livros e fotografias espalhados pelo lugar. Para sua alegria a fotografia da equipe 7 estava na sala e não no quarto dele. Ela sentiu um nó se formando na garganta quando viu como eram Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto na vida real.

\- Ai como são fofos!

Os três eram realmente lindos. Sasuke, ao contrário que ela imaginava, tinha os amendoados, cabelos bem lisos porém cortado desficado num corte que ela julgou bastante moderno. Naruto lembrava sua própria família apesar da péle levemente bronzeada. Sakura era a menina mais fofa que ela já havia visto. Provavelmente por que seus cabelos eram realmente num tom de rosa claro, lisos e sedosos. Kakashi observava a jovem que sorria com o porta retrato nas mãos.

\- Venha, você precisa se alimentar.

\- Obrigada!

Ela se apressou para sentar, pois seu estomago havia despertado com o aroma esplendido que envolvia a sala.

\- Itadakimasu! – Ele riu da expressão de satisfação dela ao provar a refeição que ele havia oferecido. Algo nela lembrava um pouco Naruto, talvez o sorriso largo com olhos fechados. Não. Não era isso. Kakashi tentava sem sucesso identificar o que causava a sensação de familiaridade que ele sentia perto dela.

\- Kakashi, ou melhor, Kakashi-san...

\- Pode de me chamar de Kakashi.

\- Você tem mais fotos aqui? Eu queria ver como as pessoas são na vida real...

\- Sim. Depois eu te mostro. Coma primeiro. Seus olhos estão pequenos... Seria melhor você descansar.

-Na verdade eu estou com tanto sono que minha cabeça dói.

\- Você passou por uma experiência muito traumática.

Kakashi foi organizar as coisas no quarto de hóspede nunca antes utilizado. Quando voltou para a sala, Sara já estava lavando as louças.

\- não precisa fazer isso. Venha, seu quarto já está arrumado.

Kakashi a puxou pela mão em direção ao quarto que havia preparado. O quarto não tinha cortinas e entrava muita luz. Tão logo ela entrou Kakashi percebeu sua sensibilidade a claridade.

\- Kakashi, você teria uma escova de dentes para me emprestar...?

\- Sim, vou deixar na pia. E vou tentar cobrir essa janela com alguma coisa para você dormir.

\- Obrigada!

Ela hesitou um minuto antes de falar mais uma vez.

\- Kakashi, será que você não teria uma camiseta e uma calça velha para me emprestar? Essa roupa é muito desconfortável!

Kakashi riu. A forma como ela havia pedido era tão meiga que ele nem podia acreditar que essa pessoa havia enfiado uma kunai no pescoço de um homem. Ela era uma mulher intensa. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que poderia lutar até com a Tsunade, ela tinha um lado doce e feminino que ele tinha percebido diversas vezes desde que se viram pela primeira vez.

\- Hai Hai.

\- Mas de preferência uma camiseta normal... Sem nada de gola alta. Detesto coisas me enforcando...

Ela foi escovar os dentes levando as roupas que ele havia emprestado. A calça ficou muito apertada no quadril e larga na cintura. Ela tinha um corpo bem feito e equilibrado. Com cintura fina e seios volumosos, nada comparados aos de Tsundade, que tinha seios extremamente avantajados. A calça ficou realmente muito ruim. A camiseta cinza claro com um símbolo de Konoha estampada em preto ficou larga e comprida marcando de leve os seios.

Quando ela chegou ao quarto Kakashi tinha prendido uma colcha na janela e o quarto estava bem menos claro.

\- Arigatou kakashi.

Kakashi já ia se preparando para sair quando escutou a suave voz dela.

-Uhm, será que podia deixar uma colcha ou uma meia...? Eu costumo sentir frio quando durmo...

Kakashi foi procurar uma colcha. Na verdade ele tinha poucas peças de cama já que morava sozinho. Levou algum tempo para tirar do alto do armário uma colcha antiga que guardara por ter sido presente de kushina da época em que foi seu guarda costas.

Quando chegou no quarto notou que a calça dele e o kimono que ela usara estavam dobrados no chão. Ela estava dormindo coberta até o pescoço com o lençol fino que ele tinha deixado. Uma parte da colcha que cobria a janela estava caindo. Kakashi se pôs a consertar e, talvez pela oscilação de luz, talvez pelo barulho, ela se girou na cama ficando com o rosto virado para a parede. Quando ele se virou para sair e deixar a coberta de Kushina observou que o lençol torcido havia deixado grande parte do corpo dela a mostra. A camiseta cinza não era capaz de cobrir a pequena calcinha rosa claro com renda preta e a lateral que parecia duas camadas de uma espécie de franzido. Kakashi não podia deixar de perceber as formas bem desenhas do corpo dela. Quando ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo cobriu-a com a coberta que havia levado e saiu fechando a porta. Ainda na sala gerou um clone e transformou numa mulher com um corpo similar ao de Sara que saiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Quando Sara despertou se deparou com várias sacolas com roupas ao pé da cama. As roupas serviam perfeitamente então ela saiu do quarto usando um short preto curto com uma calça de tela preta por baixo. Uma blusa azul escura com manga até o cotovelo e gola canoa. Sara se sentia fantasiada, mas estava se divertindo com isso.

\- Ohayo Kakashi... –Ela sorriu ao encontrar Kakashi escrevendo na mesinha da sala.

– Na verdade já é tarde... Dormiu bem?

\- Sim. Obrigada pelas roupas!

\- Hai Hai.

Kakashi parecia estar concentrado no que estava fazendo e ela procurou não o incomodar. Sabia que no mangá ele parecia gostar de ficar sozinho. Sem perceber ela soltou um longo suspiro. De repente se sentiu um pouco solitária. Acabava de lembrar que ele não se importava com ela da mesma forma que ela se importava com ele. Ela era apenas a missão dele. Uma pessoa que ele acabara de conhecer. Ela fazia uma anotação mental para não se esquecer disso. Depois se pensou em tudo que aconteceria daqui para frente segundo a história. Pensou inclusive na triste trama que envolvia Kakashi.

\- Kakashi, você poderia me dar papel e algo para escrever?

Kakashi passou um bloco e uma caneta. E observou discretamente enquanto ela escrevia freneticamente. Depois de quase duas horas ele percebeu que ela havia feito seis cartas. Enquanto ela foi ao quarto ele observou que as cartas se dirigiam a Tsunade, Shikaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto e ele próprio. Ela voltou trazendo um livro nas mãos.

\- Kakashi você está muito ocupado?

Ele estava extremamente curioso por que ela estava muito séria e ele sabia que era algo importante.

\- Não. Você quer me falar alguma coisa?

Ela deu um grande suspiro antes de prosseguir parecia estar procurando as palavras certas. Então ela pegou a pilha de papéis que havia trabalhado durante horas e sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa.

\- Eu escrevi algumas cartas que gostaria que você distribuísse caso algo aconteça comigo. Será que você poderia deixar com o Pakkun? Elas não podem ser lidas por ninguém além das pessoas a que se direcionam...

Ele pegou as cartas, pois sabia que ela estava mais uma vez sendo extremamente prudente. Mordeu o polegar e invocou Pakkun que surgiu no meio da sala.

\- Kakashi! O que você está precisando.

Pakkun então viu Sara e olhou mais uma vez para Kakashi aguardando alguma orientação.

\- Pakkun, está é a Sara uma aliada de Konoha. Ela tem uns documentos que precisamos que guarde em segurança. Seria bom se vocês dois fizessem o contrato... Não podemos perdê-la de vista. Se nós dois tivermos como invocá-lo eu sempre conseguirei achá-la e ela sempre conseguirá me achar.

\- Prazer, Sara-san. Meu nome é Pakkun.

\- Prazer Pakkun-san. Eu me chamo Sara.

\- Pode me chamar apenas Pakkun.

Kakashi percebeu que Pakkun havia gostado muito de Sara ter demonstrado respeito chamando-o de Pakkun-san. Pakkun ficou se perguntando qual era a natureza da relação de Kakashi e Sara mas achou melhor não mencionar isso. Como Kakashi jamais pediria uma coisa que não julgasse absolutamente necessário Pakkun invocou um pergaminho gigante e pediu que Sara assinasse seu nome.

\- Kakashi, eu devo assinar meu nome real da forma que eu fazia no meu mundo?

\- Escreva com os nossos caracteres.

Quando ele viu que ela teria dificuldade de morder seu dedo com força suficiente para sangrar kakashi pegou o indicador dela e fez um pequeno corte com a ponta da kunai, o mais leve que conseguiu. Sara escreveu seu nome no pergaminho do jeito que desejava escrever, usando kanji e Higarama, mesmo sendo um nome estrangeiro, sempre havia sonhado assinar assim. O pergaminho se fechou e Pakkun pegou as cartas depois de cheirar um pouco o corpo de Sara.

\- Vocês precisam de algo mais?

\- Não Pakkun, obrigada.

\- Obrigada pakkun!

Pakkun sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

\- Depois eu te ensino com calma como invocá-lo.

\- Hai. – Ela olha para a revista que estava junto a pilha de papeis e depois bem no fundo dos olhos dele – Kakashi, eu gostaria de mostrar a revista que eu tanto falo antes de queimá-la... Ai, eu tive que viajar para tão longe para comprá-la... Mas só vou te mostrar algumas cenas do passado e como vocês são retratados, ok?

Ela mostrou para Kakashi o capitulo onde ele conhece a equipe 7. Uma sessão onde havia o desenho do personagem com suas características física, jutsus, altura, peso e hobbies. Kakashi olhava tudo estupefado, apesar de acreditar nela era muito estranho se ver naquele livro. Ela então mostrou o que ela descreveu como "epsódio mais antológico da série", com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, ocasião quando o rosto dele foi revelado. Kakashi riu.

\- Mas eu não escondo meu rosto tanto assim. Eu tenho que comer e beber sem máscara. Eu apenas evito sair na rua sem ela...

\- Isso não é verdade. Você está em casa e ainda está com a máscara...

\- Acho que eu não tenho motivo de mante-las perto de você já que supostamente você sabe tudo ao meu respeito.

Por alguma razão o coração de Sara começou a bater muito forte. Algo na voz de Kakashi soava muito provocante. Ela sentia o rosto queimar e ficou grata por estar começando a escurecer e apenas um abajur iluminava a sala. O rosto de Kakashi era muito bonito, como se realmente tivesse sido esculpido, até a cicatriz que cortava sua face esquerda deixava uma aura mais máscula e sedutora. O queixo dele era quadrado e a pinta próxima ao lábio era como o toque final.

\- Seu olho é cinza, quase grafite. No anime era preto... – Ela falou com um sorriso que era irresistível aos olhos dele depois uma pouco mais séria continuou - Kakashi deixe-me ver seu sharingan...

Ele imediatamente retirou a bandana que cobria o rosto. Ele afastou a mexa de cabelo desceu cobrindo seu olho e encarou-a com os dois olhos distintos.

O rosto dela se aproximou bastante do dele. Ela queria ver cada detalhe da Iris vermelha e preto. Kakashi sabia que esse era o único objetivo dela, mas seu coração acelerou à medida que ela se aproximava. A brisa suave do inicio de noite envolviam-no completamente com o aroma dos cabelos dela.

Ela se afastou de repente com a expressão preocupada. Parecia estar debatendo internamente sobre o que fazer e pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Konoha foi impulsiva.

\- Kakashi, se você pudesse tentar salvar a vida de um amigo, mesmo que fosse praticamente impossível... Não, quase certeza que não fosse dar certo... E envolvesse milhões de coisas para conseguir isso... Você gostaria de tentar?

\- Sim, Mas o que exatamente você está tentando te dizer...

Ela respirou fundo... Não sabia se estava agindo com a razão.

\- Kakashi, esse sujeito é muito perigoso... - Ela procurou no mangá um desenho do Zetsu. – Ele é quem coleta as informações para as pessoas que estão manipulando tudo... Mas entenda, por mais que eu sinta que devo te contar tudo eu não tenho ainda garantia de que seja verdade... Eu posso bagunçar sua cabeça... Destruir tudo que você acredita e no final não ser verdade...

\- Eu prefiro saber o que você tem a dizer.

Ela respirou fundo e organizou as idéias. Puxou um papel com um tipo de organograma relacionando alguns indivíduos e fatos. E então contou tudo para Kakashi. Que Madara havia planejado quase todos os acontecimentos que envolviam a vida de Obito, ele e Konoha. Relacionou a destruição dos Uchihas, as pesquisas de Orochimaru com as células do Hashimara, a manipulação dos membros da Akatsuki original... E finalmente, o que ela tinha mais dificuldade em aceitar, a história da deusa Kaguya. Enquanto ela explicava detalhadamente tudo que aconteceu com Obito ela notou que Kakashi estava ficando pálido.

\- Kakashi, por favor, me desculpe! Eu não devia te falar isso... Eu nem sei se realmente aconteceu... Por favor, me perdoe...

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos com carinho, a cor retornando a face.

\- Você não me deve desculpas! Na verdade você está tirando um peso imenso das minhas costas... Eu vivi minha vida inteira na certeza de ter provocado direta ou indiretamente a morte de meus dois amigos. Se o Minato-sensei não tivesse intervindo eu provavelmente já estaria morto. E de uma certa forma, eu sempre evitei a felicidade por que julgava que não a merecia.

\- Isso é um absurdo Kakashi... – A voz dela era quase um sussurro.

\- Eu sei. Mas nesse momento a razão não contava...

\- Kakashi, vamos esperar até o final do exame Chunnin. Se tudo for como ocorreu na história do mangá nós podemos começar a agir... Mas entenda que tem uma ordem lógica... O simples fato de eu estar aqui já pode mudar tudo. Quanto mais nós interferirmos na história mais imprevisível o final ficará...

Ela contou para Kakashi quais eram os primeiros passos que acreditava que deviam fazer. O primeiro de tudo seria resgatar Itachi e Sasuke. Depois tentar evitar que Kabuto e Orochimaru conseguissem os corpos dos grandes ninjas da história. Salvar Assuma, Jiraya, Inoichi, Shikaku e Neji. E os objetivos mais difíceis: resgatar Nagato, Obito e evitar as mortes das Jinchurikis.

\- Uau, nossos objetivos são realmente desafiadores...

\- Sim. Muito...

\- Alguém mais dos meus amigos morrem?... A lista está bem grande...

\- Tecnicamente você morre... – Ela falou sorrindo – Mas é revivido... Algo bem bizarro. Assim como Gaara.

Ela relatou em detalhes o que se recordava do exame Chunnin e posteriormente sobre a morte de Gaara.

\- Definitivamente hoje eu preciso beber!

– Kakashi nós precisamos destruir meu mangá... – Ela entregou o livro pra ele com tristeza após folheá-lo pela última vez.

\- Vamos sair. Já é noite e segundo a Tsunade podemos sair. Preciso de ar livre!

Assim que terminou de dizer isso alguém bateu à porta.

\- Assuma!

\- Kakashi vamos fazer um encontro na minha casa. Todo mundo está precisando esfriar a cabeça. Kurenai e o pessoal já estão lá preparando tudo. Vai ser bom beber e aproveitar para nos conhecermos melhor... – Ele disse se dirigindo a Sara.

A idéia soava perfeita pra os dois que partiram imediatamente cheios de expectativas para a noite que prometia ser intensa.

Continua...


End file.
